1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic luminescence emitting display device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic luminescence emitting display having excellent encapsulation characteristics and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display device is a self-luminescent type display device including an organic light emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light emitting layer formed therebetween, where the organic light emitting display device emits light as excitons, which are generated as holes injected by the hole injection electrode and electrons injected by the electron injection electrode are combined at the organic light emitting layer, are switched from excited state to ground state.
Generally, an organic light emitting display is a self-luminescent type display device requiring no separate light source. Thus, the organic light emitting display device may be driven with a low voltage, may be embodied as a thin and lightweight display device, and may feature a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response. Therefore, an organic light emitting display device is of interest as a next-generation display device.
An encapsulation structure for encapsulating the organic light emitting display device from the external environment is required since the device is vulnerable to external influences, such as oxygen and moisture.
Furthermore, a thin organic light emitting display and/or a flexible organic light emitting display are in demand for a variety of applications.